Fly Away, Love
by BunnyZesaika-Chan
Summary: Stay by my side forever, Syaoran..." "Of course. Just wake up tomorrow," He teased... Those were the last words Sakura had said before her leukemia sent down a different path for the two lovers. One shot SxS Complete


_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa here! (whoa, that sure **_**is**_** a long name…) Anyways, this is just a story I've had on my mind lately and it wouldn't leave, so I wrote it. I just love the stories of Sakura and Syaoran!**_

_**This story is a one-shot.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS, I only wish.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

**FLY AWAY, LOVE**

"Happy birthday, Sakura…" Syaoran whispered, as he lightly kissed Sakura's pale hand.

Despite the condition she was in, Sakura managed a slight smile, "Thank you…" she murmured, "But I never thought… I'd be in a hospital."

Syaoran's frown deepened, pulling out his other free hand to caress the wasted skin on Sakura's cheek, "You'll be out soon." It seemed like he was saying that more to himself than her.

The door creaked and in entered a young man in his late thirties, "Miss Kinomoto," he said with a slight nod, "How are you feeling today?"

Sakura smiled again, "Much better than yesterday!" she exclaimed, but winced slightly.

Syaoran grimaced at the memory. Watching Sakura vomit and seeing the tortured expression on her face was something he didn't want to experience. He had always wanted to protect her in any way possible. But her leukemia has left him at a great disadvantage.

He tightened his hold on Sakura's hand, but not enough to crush it. "I love you, Sakura," He murmured for the hundredth time today.

Sakura's eyes fluttered, indicating she was getting sleepy, "Stay by my side forever, Syaoran."

"Of course. Just wake up tomorrow," He teased, watching as Sakura's eyes closed with a small smile on her face.

A cough interrupted Syaoran's synchronization of Sakura's face. He looked up and found that the doctor was still standing there, "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly.

The doctor shook his head, "Oh there's no need to be sorry. I just wanted to remind you that her bone marrow transplant is in two days."

Syaoran nodded thoughtfully. The operation that will save Sakura's life and make her well enough to persuade him to purpose to her. He's been waiting for months to give her the ring and now he will wait until she gets well. Because she will.

"Please take care," The doctor interrupted Syaoran's thoughts once again, and headed out for the door, letting two other men enter.

"Sakura, I-" Toya stopped what he was saying when he found his little sister soundly asleep, "How… How is she holding up?" He looked at Syaoran, forgetting all the hatred he had against that boy his sister loved so much. Toya held the carefully wrapped present close to his chest.

Syaoran sighed but still managed to smile, "Y'know her. Says she's doing better but you know she's not." He caressed her limp hand and kissed it once more.

Sakura's father just smiled, "That's her all right…" He sighed loudly as he took a seat by the window.

Toya dropped the present at the end of Sakura's bed and glared hatefully at Syaoran, "What did _you_ give her for her birthday?" He smirked once he saw the annoyed face on Syaoran.

"Well…" He smirked proudly, "I'm going to ask her to marry me!"

"Don't be surprised if she says _no_."

Syaoran just ignored him and held Sakura's hand close to his face. He frowned when he felt a faint warmth in it.

"Don't ignore me you little brat!" Toya screamed.

"Ssh, Toya. This isn't the time to be acting like this!" boomed the voice of Sakura's father. Everything fell silent now, only the soft beeping noise of the machine cut the tension in the room…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**3 Days Later…**_

Sakura's eyes fluttered for the fourth time today, making Syaoran stand up from his chair, a wild grin re-pasted on his face.

But like the other times, she didn't move again, and that broke his heart.

"Please Sakura…" he pleaded, "Wake up for me… I have to tell you something very important… Please…" He held on her skeleton hand, holding it against his lips.

"She's in a deep coma…" The doctor said sadly, his heart breaking at the sight.

Syaoran turned to the doctor to show him his determined face, "She'll wake up."

The doctor shook his head sorrowfully and turned his heels towards the exit of the room.

Syaoran watched after him and turned towards Sakura again. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

"I'll stay by your side forever," he whispered to her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**7 More Days Later…**_

"Mr. Li… I think you should disconnect the respirator now. It's the only thing that keeps her alive physically. She's brain-dead, Mr. Li," The doctor told Syaoran once more.

Before, whenever the doctor would tell him that, Syaoran would just shake his head and say "Oh no, sir. She'll wake up. She won't leave me."

But this time… His head was bowed down and he was still holding on to Sakura's limp hand.

"Mr. Li, I-"

"Shut the hell up!" Syaoran snapped, his eyes hatefully burning into the doctor's skin, "Just shut the hell up! I know, I know! W-Why… Why do you have to keep saying it!?"

The doctor remained quiet as silent tears slowly crept down Syaoran's face, threatening to fall to the white-tiled floor.

"I… I just…" Syaoran choked on his words. He just couldn't stand the sight of his dead Sakura right in front of him.

"If you want… I'll do it for you."

"No… I just… give me some time," Syaoran finally said.

The doctor nodded and exited out the room once more.

After a few long moments, Syaoran finally stood up and slowly walked up to the respirator, looking down on Sakura's pale face.

His hand inched towards the wire and he forcefully shut his eyes.

"I'll stay by your side forever…" he repeated, "No matter what. I love you, my princess."

Tears welled up in his closed eyes as he fully grasped the wire.

He pulled at it until it came loose.

And he screamed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**The Day Of Sakura's Funeral**_

Everyone seemed to be crying on this chilly, gray day.

Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, had to be taken away from the scene once she started crying hysterically, crying out Sakura's name in a scream that hurt everyone's ears.

Once it was time to lower Sakura's body into the ground, Syaoran held up his hand and whispered, "I would like to put something with her…"

The priest nodded and urged him to go ahead.

As Syaoran took out the small velvet box from his pocket, he couldn't help but smile as another tear went down his face. He opened it and carefully looked at the beautiful diamond that he bought for her. He could only imagine what her expression would be if she saw it.

_Together, forever_ He thought.

And he placed the little box into the palm of her hand, thinking of all the great times he shared with his one true love.

_I'll be with you sooner or later, my love._

The three men Sakura loved the most-- Her father, Toya, and Syaoran-- all held each other in the most manliest way possible, as their dear Sakura was lowered into the cold, hard ground.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A/N: Oh gosh. Is it weird to say that my own freaking story was threatening to make me cry? Lol That has never happened to me before…**_

_**It was a sad ending, but I enjoyed writing this. Thank you to you all who took their time to read this and miraculously, does not hate me lol.**_

_**Reviews are very appreciated.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gold3Tenshi3Tsubasa**_


End file.
